A Small Ordon Girl
by Aurabux
Summary: the whole twilight princess story through Ilia's eyes with a twist:) PELEASE REVEIW! SO I KNOW IF ITS GOOD OR NOT!


**A Small Ordon Girl**

Prologue

_**17 years before the twilight crisis.**_

It was that time of day where Hylian legends states the realms of light and dark meet on an average summer day. "Haunch, Rusi, Bo! Someone is screaming in terror in Faron woods!" said wept Sera running into the village with a basket of freshly washed laundry.

Haunch dashed out of Bo's house towards his wife and yells back, "Honey, Bo's wife is in labor right now. What are you yappin about? "

"Now don't you be talking down to me like that, sugar. We got some trouble! I heard a woman scream 'Please don't hurt my baby'. We got to help her before whoever kills them is gonna comes hurt us!" Sera snapped back. Rusi walked out of his new house all geared up for whatever emergency is among them.

"Let's go men!" shouted Rusi, "We must act fast to save them. Haunch, move it!" Haunch ran to his house to equip his gear.

Uli, the lovely and fairest woman in Ordon, passed by carrying a bowl of water. Sera commented, "Uli, you're newlywed husband is already off to fight again" Uli ignored her and kept on hauling the big bowl of water to Bo's wife.

As Rusi and Haunch were passing Ordon Lake they hear someone calling them from behind. Bo.

Bo caught up and answered "Sorry lads, I just had my wife deliver my new baby girl. C'mon times a' wasting." There was no time for congratulating, the men walked into Faron woods ready for a fight. But when they arrived it was already too late. Two dead Hylians were slaughtered: a man in armor and a woman with red hair in clothes from some distant land. The trio of men could not conclude who or what killed them. The men gave the dead a couple moments of silence until the silence was cut by a whimper of a baby. Rusi hurried towards the bundle of clothes on the Faron lake shore. It was a baby boy.

"He's alive...he's Hylian. What should we do? When he grows up he is going to know he is different from us by the ears; we're human, he isn't." Rusi pondered aloud, Bo hunch behind him.

"Well it's inevitable, someone is going to have to take him in" Bo added with a smirk towards Rusi.

Haunch suggested with jaunty tone "I think Rusi should adopt him. I don't want a son and Bo just had a daughter. That wouldn't be safe" Rusi gave him a look of bewilderment.

"Why wouldn't it be safe to have a boy and a girl?" Rusi inquired

"Rusi, think of the long run. Those kids are about a year apart, they might grow up and fall in love and, with being under the same roof, it would be a bad situation. There would be too much temptation for the two to keep our Ordon moral traditions" Bo responded. Rusi held the boy. On the way back he found a note in the bundle of cloth with the baby's date of birth and name:

_Link_

Uli would think that's a fine name for a boy. Even though Rusi is young to have a child, he and Uli are capable to have responsibility for one.

Mean while at Bo's house his wife had just given birth. His wife was blue and she could barley breathe. She moaned "Let me hold my child." Pergie felt the wife's forehead with the back of her and whipped it back.

Pergie ordered "Honey pie, you ain't touching that baby. You got yourself a fever; you are going to get that baby sick! Uli fetch me a cold wet cloth for the new mother's forehead." Uli without a word did what Pergie asked. Sera was in the corner of the room holding the new baby girl.

Sera added "I think it'll be okay to hold the baby while she is wrapped in this cloth. Here she is. Watcha gonna name the girl?" the mother caressed her baby in her arms. The mother could barely keep her eyes open to see her own daughter's eyes for the first and only time.

"Ilia, I will always love you. I'm sorry I couldn't raise you myself. I was not strong enough. My daughter…" croaked the mother with her last words. Then baby started to cry as if she unconsciously knew what had happened. The three ladies started to panic. Sera put Ilia in her arms and rocked her back and forth. Pergie, Uli, and Sera and looked and the new mother in silence. The mother was pale, lifeless, and frozen. The women of Ordon heard footsteps.

It was Bo, Haunch, and Rusi.

How is Bo going to take this? Bo walked into the room with a sanguine smile, a few moments later his face whiten and the sanguine smile he had always had for years disintegrated. Without a word, the women of Ordon had gotten out of his way. He slowly stumbled towards his dead wife. He lightly placed his hands over hers once more. It wasn't the same when they were both alive. The warmth in her hand was gone, her flesh was stiff, and her warm love and energy did not flow through her anymore. He kissed her cheek, and then his eyes began to create cascades. Everyone gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

Days later Bo had his old childhood friend, Renado, come to put prayers over Link's parents and Ilia's mother.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of these three souls. May these souls be blessed by the six sages and let into the realm where our three goddesses fled to and lay." Renado chanted

When the funeral was finished Renado got a chance to hold Link in his arms. Something was different about this child, he could sense it. Link had an old soul who had gone through many lifetimes. Then something on Link's right hand caught Renado attention.

_The triforce_

Renado muttered to Link quietly.

_You have met a terrible fate again_

_Haven't you?_


End file.
